infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
DFI LANPARTY UT NF590 SLI-M2R/G
Your here: Home / Computers / Hardware Specific / DFI / LANPARTY UT NF590 SLI-M2R/G __TOC__ Specs CPU AMD® Athlon 64 FX / Athlon 64 X2 / Athlon 64 / Phenom2 Socket AM2 2000MT/s HyperTransport interface Chipset NVIDIA nForce® 590 SLI MCP - Northbridge: NVIDIA® C51XE Southbridge: NVIDIA® MCP55PXE Memory Four 240-pin DDR2 DIMM sockets Supports DDR2 533, DDR2 667, DDR2 800, DDR2 1200 DIMMs Supports dual channel (128-bit wide) memory interface Supports up to 8GB system memory Expansion Slots 2 PCI Express x16 slots - In SLI or Normal mode, each slot operates at full speed x16 lanes. Use identical SLI-ready PCI Express x16 graphics cards 1 PCI Express x1 slot 1 PCI Express x8 slot 3 PCI slots BIOS Award BIOS CMOS Reloaded CPU/DRAM overclocking CPU/DRAM/Chipset overvoltage 4Mbit flash memory Audio Karajan audio module - Realtek ALC885 8-channel High Definition Audio CODEC 6 audio jacks - 1 CD-in connector - 1 front audio connector DAC SNR/ADC SNR of 106dB/101dB Full-rate lossless content protection technology S/PDIF-in/out interface LAN NVIDIA® MCP55PXE integrated with Gigabit MAC (Media Access Control) technology Two Vitesse VSC8601 Gigabit Phy chips Fully compliant to IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab standards Serial ATA with RAID Six Serial ATA ports supported by NVIDIA® MCP55PXE - SATA speed up to 3Gb/s - RAID 0, RAID 1, RAID 0+1 and RAID 5 Two Serial ATA ports supported by Silicon Image SiI 3132 - SATA speed up to 3Gb/s - RAID 0, RAID 1 and RAID 0+1 IDE One IDE connector allows connecting up to two UltraDMA 133Mbps hard drives IEEE 1394 VIA VT6307 Supports two 100/200/400 Mb/sec ports Rear Panel I/O Ports 1 mini-DIN-6 PS/2 mouse port 1 mini-DIN-6 PS/2 keyboard port 2 S/PDIF RCA jacks (S/PDIF-in and S/PDIF-out) Karajan audio module (6 audio jacks) 1 IEEE 1394 port 2 RJ45 LAN ports 6 USB 2.0/1.1 ports I/O Connectors 2 connectors for 4 additional external USB 2.0/1.1 ports 1 connector for 1 external IEEE 1394 port 1 connector for 1 external serial port 1 connector for the Karajan audio module 1 front audio connector for external line-out and mic-in jacks (on the Karajan audio module) 1 CD-in internal audio connector (on the Karajan audio module) 1 S/PDIF connector for optical cable connection 1 IrDA connector 1 CIR connector 8 Serial ATA connectors 1 IDE connector 1 floppy connector 1 24-pin ATX power connector 1 8-pin ATX 12V power connector 1 4-pin 5V/12V power connector (FDD type) 1 front panel connector 5 fan connectors 1 Debug LED EZ touch switches (power switch and reset switch) Power Management ACPI and OS Directed Power Management ACPI STR (Suspend to RAM) function Wake-On-PS/2 Keyboard/Mouse Wake-On-LAN RTC timer to power-on the system AC power failure recovery Hardware Monitor Monitors CPU/system/chipset temperature Monitors 12V/5V/3.3V/Vcore/Vbat/5Vsb/Vdimm/Vchip voltages Monitors the speed of the cooling fans CPU Overheat Protection function monitors CPU temperature during system boot-up PCB ATX form factor 24cm (9.45") x 30.5cm (12") Links of Interest *http://www.newegg.com/Product/Product.aspx?Item=N82E16813136014 Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: DFI Category: Fix Me!